Young Justice: Enlightenment
Young Justice: Enlightenment is the sequel to Young Justice: Darkside, taking place the following year. It is succeeded by the spinoff series, Knights of Gemworld. Major Plot Lines *The Justice League is compromised and the Light takes over the world. *All members of the team reunite in order to sabotage the Light's operatives. *Mass recruitment means the Team outnumbers the League. *Barbara Gordon / Oracle recovers from her spinal displacement and resumes the role of Batgirl. *Stephanie Brown / Batgirl III retakes the Spolier mantle. *Tula / Aquagirl I is revealed to be alive, but existing as a pseudo-deity as Delphina. *Joseph Wilson / Jericho is alive, but exists as a spirit. *Damian Wayne / Robin V is also alive, after being resurrected by the Lazarus Pit. The Team *B01 - Nightwing (Robin I) / Dick Grayson *B02 - Aqualad / Kaldur'ahm *B03 - Kid Latern (Kid Flash I) / Wally West *B04 - Superboy / Kon-El / Conner Kent *B05 - Miss Martian / M'gann Morzz / Megan Morse *B06 - Red Arrow (Speedy II) / Roy Harper *B07 - Tigress (Artemis) / Artemis West nee Crock *B08 - Zatanna / Zatanna Zatara *B09 - Rocket / Raquel Ervin *B10 - Tempest / Garth **''B11 - Delphine (Aquagirl I) / Tula'' *B12 - Troia / Donna Troy *B13 - Red Hood II (Robin II) / Jason Todd *B14 - Oberon (Lieutenant Marvel / Captain Marvel Jr) / Freddie Freeman *B15 - Marvel Girl (Sergeant Marvel) / Mary Freeman nee Bromfield *B16 - Batgirl I (Oracle) / Barbara Gordon *B17 - Bumblebee / Karen Breecher *B18 - Lagoon Boy / La'gaan *B19 - Beast Boy / Garfield Logan *B20 - Red Robin (Robin III) / Tim Drake *B21 - Wonder Girl / Cassie Sandsmark *B22 - Blue Beetle III / Jaime Reyes *B23 - Kid Flash II (Impulse) / Bart Allen *B24 - Guardian III / Mal Duncan *B25 - Arsenal (Speedy I) / Roy "William" Harper *B26 - Static / Virgil Hawkins *B27 - Omnicron (Adamant) / Prince Adam Antony, Duke of Moldauov *B28 - Cheshire / Jade Nguyen *B29 - Raven / Raven "Rachel" Roth *B30 - Black Bat (Batgirl II) / Cassandra Cain *B31 - Terra III / Atlee *B32 - Spoiler (Robin IV / Batgirl III) / Stephanie Brown **''B33 - Robin V / Damian Wayne'' *B34 - Bluebird / Harper Row *B35 - Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent *B36 - Geo-Force / Prince Brion Markov of Markovia **''B37 - Jericho / Joseph Wilson'' *B38 - Arrowette / Cissy King-Jones *B39 - Secret / Greta Hayes *B40 - Bagua / Wu Xing *B41 - Aquagirl II / Lorena Marquez *B42 - Ravanger II / Rose Wilson *B43 - Zatara II / Zachary Zatara *B44 - Red Typhoon / Traya Sutton Smith *B45 - Hawkgirl / Kinda Hol *B46 - Bombshell / Amy Allen *B47 - Plastic Lad / Luke O'Brien *B48 - Damage / Grant Emerson *B49 - Solstice / Kiran Singh *B50 - Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore *B51 - Darkfire / Prince Ryand'r of Tameran / Ryan Anders *B52 - Celestia / Celestia / Celeste Free Allies Justice League *01 – Superman / Kal-El / Clark Kent *02 – Batman / Bruce Wayne *03 – Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince *04 – Flash / Barry Allen *05 – Green Lantern I / Hal Jordan *06 – Aquaman / King Orin of Atlantis / Arthur Curry *07 – Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz / John Jones *08 – Green Arrow / Oliver Queen *09 – Hawkman / Katar Hol *10 – Hawkwoman / Shayera Hol *12 – Captain Atom / Nathaniel C. Adams *13 – Black Canary / Dinah Lance *14 – Green Lantern II / John Stewart *15 – Captain Marvel / Billy Batson *16 – Red Tornado / John Smith *17 – Doctor Fate / Nabu (Giovanni Zatara) *18 – Atom / Ray Palmer *19 – Plastic Man / Patrick "Eel" O'Brien *20 – Icon / Arnus of Terminus / Augustus Freeman *23 – Black Lightning / Jefferson Pierce *24 – Green Lantern III / Guy Gardner *27 - Cyborg / Victor Stone *28 - Green Lantern IV / Kyle Radner *29 - Green Beetle / B'arzz O'oomm *30 - Huntress / Helena Bertinelli *31 - Starfire / Queen Koriand'r of Tameran / Kori Aanders *34 - Booster Gold / Michael Jon Carter *35 - The Question / Vic Sage *36 - Green Lantern V / Simon Baz *37 - Steel / John Henry Irons *38 - Vixen / Mari Jiwe McCabe *39 - Fire / Beatriz Bonilla da Costa *40 - Ice / Tora Olafsdotter Villains The Light *L0 - Darkseid *L1 - Vandal Savage *L2 - Ra's al Ghul *L3 - Lex Luthor *L4 - Queen Bee of Bialya *L5 - Black Manta *L6 - The Brain *L7 - Klarion the Witch Boy Category:A to Z Category:Series Category:Young Justice: Enlightment Category:AdamantiumBladez